I cant stay Away 9
by Kiminblack
Summary: Tyra comes to visit Shad.


I Cant Stay Away 9

disclaimer: as you all know, I don't own the WWE or anyone in it. They own themselves and their characters. This also includes JTG, Shad, and Cryme Tyme itself. I wish, like every other WWE fan, to own something about the company or wrestler.

(A/N: hey everyone who reads the story! I'm thinking about writing a new story about Eddie Guerrero. I give him and his family my respects for his passing in 2005, but, I would still like to write a fanfic about him. Tell me what you think about the idea and whether I should write it or not.)

Walking into the airport and waiting for Shad's girlfriend was a long wait. Apparently there were some delays for the plane and it took longer then expected. Katrina liked meeting new people, but, she was unusually nervous about meeting Shad's girl.

Finally after about another 35 minutes, Tyra's plane started to let people off. Katrina didn't know what Tyra looked like so she couldn't look for. She stood feeling slightly uncomfortable because she couldn't help out a little bit. Shad got this look on his face once one girl got off the plane. He started walking towards the gate. The girl, who Katrina suspected was Tyra, saw Shad and ran towards him while she carried her bag.

Tyra was a very a pretty woman. She was about 5 ft 8 or 5 ft 9, somewhere around there. She had hair that came down below her shoulders. (A/N: You can imagine the rest for yourself if you want. Or you can change completely if you choose to do so.)

**Hey JT how are you? No injuries? Where's your girlfriend that Shad keeps telling me about that your in to?** Tyra asked with a small smile on her face. Katrina was standing off to the side a little bit behind Jay.

**I've been doing good, girl, how about yourself? And, of course, no injuries. She's right here, hiding behind me. **He said while pulling her in by the waist.

**Hi, how are you? **Katrina asked quietly.

**Hi, I'm good, how about yourself? **Tyra said with a small laugh in her voice at Katrina's shyness.

**I'm good. We've, uh, never met. But, Shad has certainly told me a lot about you and what your like. All good things though. Nothing negative.** Katrina told her quietly while looking her in the eye.

**Yeah, I hope we can become friends. When we get to the hotel, will you introduce me to some of the wrestlers, please?** She asked with a huge smile on her face. Katrina really liked her a lot. She was definatley nicer then expected.

**I will, as soon as we get back. Who would you like to meet? Anyone in particular before we go around and talk to people? **She asked to make sure, maybe to see if there was someone she didn't really wanna meet while walking around the hotel.

**I would really like to meet as many people as your willing to introduce me to. I don't mind at all. **Shad's girlfriend responded.

**Okay, okay. Thats cool.** Katrina said. She wasn't as she was a couple minutes prior to this moment.

All four were walking out of the airport to go back to the hotel. Shad and Jay helped with Tyra's things, Katrina tried to ask, but, the other three wouldn't let her even attempt to even hold one. She found it to be odd, but, tried not to make to big of a deal of the whole situation at hand.

When arriving at the hotel, they got up to the floor they were staying at and went their separate ways to their hotel rooms for a little while.

Jay was laying on the bed while Katrina put away her bag and took off her shoes. She walked over to Jay on the bed and climbed on to his waist and sat on it. This situation seemed like a new habit that she never had before.

Putting a hand on either side of his head, she leaned down and gave him a long, hard, passionate kiss. She loved how is lips felt on her own, but, not to mention everywhere else on her body. And right now, thats what Kat wanted to feel.

**Baby girl, you gotta go show Shad's girl around. As much as I would love to do this with you right now, you gots yourself some priorities before this. **Jay said to her while she kissed his neck. He was trying not to choke up while talking to her.

**Fine, fine. When I get back though, you better be ready for me.** Katrina told him while getting off of him.


End file.
